The present invention relates generally to a container for holding a product. In particular, the present invention relates to a container adapted to seal the internal contents against exposure to the external environment when not in use, and to a novel method for efficiently filling the container with a sample of product.
Containers used to store products such as cosmetics are well known in the art. For example, a standard compact for holding a non-volatile cosmetic product typically includes a lid or a cover coupled to a base by a hinge. The cover can be pivoted about the hinge to expose the cosmetic product which is typically stored in a recessed compartment or well in the base. A latch is commonly provided to keep the cover in contact with the base when the cover is closed. While the latch is effective in keeping the cover of the container closed, it does not, in and of itself, provide an airtight seal to prevent dry cosmetic product from absorbing moisture from the air, or, conversely, to prevent the volatile chemical components of some cosmetics from evaporating.
Many containers available today provide airtight seals. Such airtight containers typically utilize screw caps, liners and gaskets, additional covers, and combinations thereof to seal the internal contents against exposure to the external environment when not in use. The present invention has been developed to improve over prior art airtight containers and to allow for efficient filling of the container with product.